bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizaardvark Changes Lives
"Bizaardvark Changes Lives" is the sixteenth episode in Season 3 of Bizaardvark, and the fifty-eighth overall. It first aired on March 9, 2019 to 0.60 million viewers. Plot An “Ask Us Whatever” segment on the Bizaardvark channel ends up backfiring when Paige and Frankie give poor advice to a viewer. Main Plot An “Ask Biz Anything” segment on the Bizaardvark channel ends up backfiring hilariously when Paige and Frankie give poor advice to a viewer named Jackson who wants to ask his crush Sasha to the school dance. Desperate to fix things, they go to his school and only manage to make things worse for Jackson, ultimately causing Jackson and Sasha to bond over their mutual hatred of Bizaardvark. Subplot Meanwhile Bernie changes Willow into a mini version of himself who lifts weights to the Princess Puppy theme song, eats pocket food, and spouts Bernie-isms like, "I'm gettin' yoked!" and, "Coo... coo..." But when Willow has a delusional fantasy about her future self as some kind of superhero who skips, and then nods saying, "Yeah," Amelia forbids her from hanging out with Bernie anymore. But Amelia changes her mind when Willow convinces her that Bernie is a good influence and that she might have fun too if she hung out with Bernie. Cast Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz Recurring Cast *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Guest Cast *Nicolas Cantu as Jackson *Ashley Brooke as Sasha Absent Cast *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney Goofs *When Paige and Frankie are seen on the drone's tablet screen, they are looking straight ahead at the camera. But when it switches to them talking to the camera, it is in their laps and they are looking down. Trivia *''Bizaardvark'' Subscribers: 527,650. *Nicolas Cantu had previously appeared as Travis on the Raven's Home episode "The Baxtercism of Levi Grayson". *Bernie's fascination with Princess Puppy is mentioned again. *In their Bizaardvark Life Changed! graphic, Paige and Frankie are dressed as "Rosie the Riveter," the iconic feminist symbol of post-WWII America. *The unseen Bizaardvark video "Puke Plane 1" is mentioned; "Puke Plane 2" is seen. *The words Bizaardbarf Airlines and a logo of an airplane with puke coming from it are seen on the cabin wall in Puke Plane 2. *A "Wilhelm scream" can be heard in this episode. *Frankie uses the word "mishegoss" which is a Yiddish word meaning mess. Her use of Yiddish suggests that she may possibly be Jewish, especially when Paige tries to use the word and Frankie responds, "Leave the Yiddish to me." *It is implied that Willow and Amelia share a bedroom, and that Willow sleeps on a mattress on the floor. *In the original script, Jackson was a fellow resident of Vuuugle House. *Jackson and Sasha's school is called Rainer Middle School. *When Paige and Frankie show up at Jackson's school dance, some students can be seen doing The Horsie, a dance created by Horse Face Guy in Who is Horse Face Guy? *Paige’s hair becomes shorter, almost the same length as Frankie’s. *Paige and Frankie say that they can almost get their driver learner's permit. Fifteen and a half is the minimum age to get a learner's permit in California after the successful completion of a driver's ed course. Frankie will be seen taking driving lessons in Rozes are Red. International Premieres *May 14, 2019 (Hungary) *May 26, 2019 (Southeast Asia) *July 27, 2019 (Latin America and Brazil) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Aired episodes